Heres some cringe Tales of Tuefort :Zombie May282019
May 28 2019:Currently searching for the 2 remaining Tales of Tuefort stories 3:40 AM:Got access to old account lets see some horror 2034, a scientist is experimenting with a modify gene of human DNA, when he takes some things that the CIA used to make some mind control thing in the 1950’s on a dead 40 year old man. He takes a needle and injects it into the shoulder. The dead man starts to move a bit and starts moaning. The scientist thinks he made a way to resurrect the dead. He runs off to show his colleagues what he has done. “George! Lucas! LOOK AT WHAT I’VE DONE!” They enter the lab room to see that the “alive” person is gone. They all freak out. “OH MY GOD” They all turn around to see the person come running towards them. He jumps on Lucas and rips him in half by eating his hip.George grabs a needle with nothing in it and rapidly stabs it in the head, killing it instantly, or so he thinks….George turns his head for one second and the dead person is up and running at him. George pulls out his needle to stab it but the zombie rips his arm off. The scientist goes off running to alert the guards. The guards came to the room. Once they got to the room, it was empty, the computer screens were static, few of them were covered in blood. The guards were confused while the scientist hid behind them. Then they heard screaming, then the reanimated corpse of Lucas and George came charge towards them. One guard ends Lucas life with a swift bullet to the head. George comes running up to the other guard and eats him. While getting eaten, he accidentally fires his gun, when one of the bullets hit the other guard in the neck, slowly ending his life. The scientist went running off but slips on a empty bullet shell. Landing on his neck, paralyzing him, making him helpless to fend off the zombies. This zombie virus starts to spread all over government research facility. The workers at the facility are in full panic mode. They are immediately put into full lockdown. No one can enter and no one can leave. But that didn’t stop the virus from spreading to the outside. One of the scientists had a small fight with a zombie, the scientist won but the zombie managed to bite him. He didn’t noticed it and managed to leave the research facility before it went on lockdown. He went to his house when he started to feel sick. Then he dropped to his knees and puked. He fell down and started to spaz out. His eyes sight turned yellow and his eyes turned black.He finally died while letting out a small cough which left his mouth covered with blood. This event led to the virus getting to the outside land which spread haywire across the country. It killed 300 million people in America and it spreaded across the world, but we're gonna now focus on our main character, 2 months before the apocalypse happened. Camden, New Jersey, the most dangerous place in New Jersey. Also the home of the main characters. We look at our hero named Trent, a very famous hitman. He charges a lot of money when people hire him. He is cleaning a glock when he hears a notification on his computer which means he got an email. He sits in his office chair and looks at his 2033 laptop. He gets a job from this guy called “AnoyERRE69.” He says he needs a man in New York Killed. He is a politician called “John Christy.” He is running for president in 2035. “eh i wasn’t planning on voting on him anyway.” said Trent. He stands up, he stretches his back, he puts his vest and mask on and picks up his keys and gun. He is about to go to his car when he almost forgets something, he forgot to reply to the email and tell him he accepts the job. He writes the reply and goes to his 2024 car and sets his GPS for New York. He lifts his mask up a bit and scratched his beard. He Drives off to New York to kill the man. He arrives at New york after 1 hour of driving. He Grabs a bag with a sniper rifle in it. He walks into a building and goes to the roof of the building and pulls out the rifle. He starts to set his sights on the politician as he comes out of the building. Then he notices that an agent is shouting something and everyone ducks and the agents cover the man. “ I can’t kill innocents, i gotta wait more now *sighs* .“ Said Trent. He turns to see a cop with a gun pointed at him. He laughs at the cop and says he killed people armed with rifles with his bare hands. The cop yells at him. He laughs some more when 5 helicopters with people armed with SCAR rifles appear. He stops laughing and drops his gun and puts his arm in the air. “DROP ALL YOUR WEAPONS” said the cop. He dropped his two Desert Eagles. “I SAID ALL OF THEM!!!” Said the cop. He pulls a knife and stabs the ground. He drops on his knees and the cop arrests him. He is taken to the New York Prison. After trials, a few days, and some lunches, he is at the courtyard when the prison strong guy walks up to him and says this, “Hey, are you that dumb hitman everyone is talking about?” “Yeah, who’s asking?” Said Trent “I AM!” Said the Strong guy. Trent punches the strong guy so hard that his nose breaks. As the the strong guy crawls away, Trent laughs at him but little did he know that a guy with a bat is sneaking behind him. The man says “hey.” Trent turns around and the man swings the bat at his face, knocking him out. Then a bunch of things flash before his eyes, he sees him stabbing a man on his head and then blackness. “Ugh, my head, what the hell?” said Trent. He wakes up in a cell with a dead guy with a shank in his head and a pick lock in the door. “what the fuck!?!” He stands up and picks the knife up and puts it in his prison suit. He tries to open the door but it won’t open. He finishes the lock picking and opens the door. He slowly walks through the prison as he notices the blood covering the wall. He starts to walk faster as he wanders through the prison. He then notices a guard on the ground. He pulls the knife out and slowly walks up to him. He is about to slash when he grabs him and starts to bite at him. Trent stabs it in his neck and throws it on the ground and stomp on its head until it's completely smashed. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!” said Trent. He starts to run through the facility, stabbing everything in his way. He reached the courtyard to see a road filled with zombies. “boy this town has gone to hell.” Said Trent. He jumped the border that separates the courtyard from the the front gate,like that time in Mexico. He runs to a police car when a zombie attacks him. He slams him at the window which breaks it. He then throws the zombie on the ground. He quickly opens the doors to get in when the zombie comes back out so Trent slams the door on the zombies head, but the zombie survived it so he continued to smash the zombie’s head with the door, he finishes the zombie off with a kick to the head. “I gotta get new shoes after this shit.” Said Trent. He drives out of a jail, hitting a few zombies with his car on the way. Leaving the prison. He arrives at his house. “Well, atleast my shit hole doesn't look like the other houses.” Said Trent. The other houses were boarded up, damaged, and looted. He opens the door to his house. He grabs some weapons, some cans that haven't expired yet, some bags,his phone, and some ammo. He checked his phone to see if he got any texts while he was in jail. He got 5 unanswered texts. 2 texts from Conner, 1 from Jeb, and 2 from Brett. “Where r u?” texted jeb. “Dude, there is a sale in ammo at Rico’s secret gun shop” and “Hey man i just heard that there is some disease outbreak near you, get out now!!!! :O” from Conner. “Hey man, i just made a thing that could stabilize the mind control gun.” and “NVM, it just blew up, FML” from Brett. He starts to walk when he almost trips. This made him drop his phone. He was about to pick it up when he heard footsteps upstairs so he grabbed his favorite shotgun which he calls “My Little Boomstick.” He slowly walked up the stairs of his house. As he walked up the stairs he saw the foot of an unknown man. He fired the gun. He heard something fall over. It was his old mr potato head toy. He fired a second time. He shined his flashlight and his friend Connor was just standing there in shock. “Uh, hi?” said Connor. Trent then charged at him and pinned him against a wall with his shotgun. “UGH, WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?” shouted Connor. Some blood rolled out of his mouth due to trent charging at him and hitting him in the neck with the gun. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?!?” Said Trent. “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Said Connor. “Why the fuck did you think i was dead?” Said Trent. “When the we learned that you were in jail we assumed that you would be fine but when the zombie apocalypse happened we assumed you were dead!” Said a scared Connor.”Give me a better reason why the fuck were you in my house!” Said a furious Trent. “WE WERE HERE TO TAKE SOME GUNS FROM YOUR STASH BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND RICO WOULDN’T LET US BUY AND OF HIS GUNS!” Said a scared Connor. “WHO THE FUCK IS WE?” Said Trent. “Sorry Buddy” Said a Voice. Trent turned around to see Brett swinging his arm at him. “Fuck, not again.” Said Trent. “Ugh, wha- fuck,what ah, AHG BRETT YOU LITTLE DUMB FU-ugh!” Said Trent. Brett didn’t managed to knock him out so Connor had to do. “Quickly check his cabinets for his medicine!” Said Connor. “Which one?” Asked Brett. “The magical kind! No you idiot the medicine for rage problems!!” Shouted Connor. Brett ran into the bathroom and searched his cabinets but couldn’t find any. Then he noticed a bag on the ground. “Yes” Brett exclaimed. He searched his bag and with luck Brett has found his chill pills. He quickly took a needle and dipped it in the bottle and sucked some up. He quickly ran back upstairs to see Connor knock Trent out again. “Hurry up man that's the third time i knocked him out.” Said Connor. “Quickly inject him” Said Connor. Brett shoved the needle into Trent’s shoulders. “Ugh, wha- uh, hey guys whats happening?” Asked Trent. “Basicly you freaked out.” Said Brett. “Sorry” Said Trent. “Enough apologizes your freak out probably just attracted every geek things in the neighborhood.” Said Connor. “Geeks?” Asked Trent. “Geeks,walkers,zombies call them whatever the hell you want we have to go now!” Said Connor. “Ughes…” “AW SHIT A ZOMBIE-WALKER THING.” Said Brett. Brett proceed knock the zombie down and proceeds to smash his head with the bat. “Oh god if one got in that could mean that others could get in!” Said Brett. “I might've forgot to close the door, sorry.” Said Trent. Trent,Connor, and Brett rush down stairs to see several zombies walking through the front door. Trent holds up a shotgun and blows out the zombies brains. Brett pulls out a 50’ Cal and empty 3 shells into the other zombie while Connor grabs a heavy box of Trent’s shelve and smashes the zombies head with it. “What the hell man?” Said Trent. “What?” Said Connor. “That box had a vase in it that was worth $500 dollars!” Exclaimed Trent. “It's the damn apocalypse!” Exclaimed Connor. “Fuck you.” Said Trent.